Schicksalsschläge
by Tenel Ka of Dathomir
Summary: Ein neues Abenteuer der YJK, in dem alle auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden(Wobei ich Lowie etwas vernachlässigt hab). Die Story beginnt damit, dass Jaina vergewaltigt wird. Wenn ihr alsp unter 18 seid, dürft ihr es offiziell nicht lesen. JZ, TKJ, Ho


Kapitel 1  
  
Zusammengekauert saß Jaina in der Ecke ihres dunklen Zimmers.  
  
Durch das geschlossene Rollo drang ein Hauch von Sonnenlicht,   
  
doch Jaina wollte in der Dunkelheit bleiben. So dunkel, wie das,   
  
was sie fühlte. Sie sah die Umrisse ihres Bettes und des   
  
Schreibtisches und weit entfernt hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter,   
  
die einige Reporter zurechtwies und erklärte, dass weder sie, noch   
  
ihre Tochter irgendjemanden empfangen würde. Es war warm in ihren   
  
Zimmer, doch Jaina zitterte, vor der Kälte und dem Schmerz, die aus   
  
ihrem Inneren kamen. Sie konnte die Angst un den Schmerz nicht vergessen.   
  
Sie hatten sich in ihr Bewusstsein gebrannt, wie ein heißes Eisen und   
  
quälten sie seither ununterbrochen. Immer wieder musste sie sich   
  
fragen, warum sie sich nicht hatte wehren können, weder durch   
  
ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten, noch mit Hilfe der Macht.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Gedankenverloren spazierte Jaina durch die Straßen der Unterstadt   
  
von Coruscant. Sie war äußerst gut gelaunt, denn sie hatte Ferien  
  
von der Jedi Akademie und nutzte diese Zeit nun um ihrer   
  
Familie und ihren alten Freunden einige Besuche abzustatten. Ihr   
  
Zwillingsbruder Jacen war auf Yavin 4 geblieben um seine neuesten   
  
Entdeckungen aus der vielfältigen Tierwelt des Dschungelplaneten   
  
zu studieren und zu versorgen. Zekk wollte seine Ferien in der   
  
Einsamkeit des Weltraumes mit Meditation verbringen und Lowie, ihr   
  
Wookie Freund, hatte Sehnsucht nach den unendlich hohen Bäumen seines   
  
Heimatplaneten Kaschyyyk. Selbst die Amazonenprinzessin Tenel Ka   
  
hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen zu ihren Wurzeln zurückzukehren   
  
und war mit ihrem Schiff, der Rock Dragon, nach Dathomir geflogen um dort   
  
einige zeit mit ihrer Grossmutter zu verbringen. Jaina war es ähnlich   
  
ergangen. Auch sie hatte den Drang verspürt für einige Zeit das Familienleben   
  
zu genießen und so hatte ihre Onkel Luke Skywalker kurzum beschlossen, dass   
  
auch er lange nicht auf dem Hauptplaneten der Neuen Republik gewesen war   
  
und er dies dringen nachholen müsse. Da sich der von ihm bevorzugte X-Wing   
  
für zwei Personen als recht unbequem entpuppt hätte, sah Luke sich gezwungen   
  
die Shadow Chaser flugbereit zu machen. Das Schiff war von besonderer Qualität.   
  
Er wusste nicht wer es entworfen hatte, denn er und seine Schüler hatten es ja   
  
ca. zwei Jahre zuvor der Schatten Akademie entwendet, aber diese Person   
  
verstand etwas von ihrem Handwerk. Die Außenseite bestand aus einem bestand aus   
  
einem silbrigen Material, dass so gut wie resistent gegen jegliche Art   
  
von Beschuss war und das Design ließ jeden Raumschiffliebhaber vor Neid   
  
erblassen. Das war auch der Grund, warum der Jedi Meister nicht gerne   
  
damit flog. Er wollte nicht den Grund erwecken, die Neue Republik stecke zu   
  
viel Geld in seine Akademie. Jaina dagegen war hellauf begeistert gewesen, denn   
  
sie liebte jegliche Art von Technik und natürlich durfte sie das fantastische   
  
Schiff fliegen. Sie hatte einige wundervolle Tage mit ihrer Familie verbracht,   
  
nachdem ihre Mutter sich so gut es ging von den Regierungsgeschäften   
  
freigenommen hatte. Nun war Luke zurück nach Yavin 4 geflogen und ihre   
  
Mutter musste wieder das Universum verwalten. IN den letzten Tagen war   
  
Jaina an vielen Orten gewesen, die ihr in ihrer Kindheit sehr viel bedeutet   
  
hatten. Heute war sie bei Peckhum gewesen, dem Ziehvater ihres besten Freundes  
  
Zekk, der sein Geld damit verdiente, Lieferungen für die Regierung   
  
auszufliegen. Sie hatten lange zusammengesessen und über alte Zeiten und   
  
neue Raumschiffe geplaudert.   
  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet Jaina, dass sie länger als erwartet bei   
  
Peckhum gewesen war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, doch als sie aufsah,   
  
bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einer ihr vollkommen fremden Gegend befand.   
  
Dieser Stadtteil war besonders heruntergekommen und selbst für die Unterstadt   
  
noch auffallend dunkel. Sie drehte sich um und Stellte fest, dass sie aus einer   
  
Weggabelung gekommen war, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern,   
  
aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen war. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren,   
  
konnte aber nichts finden, dass ihr bekannt vorkam. Also nahm sie einen   
  
der beiden Wege, in der Hoffnung es sei der Richtige. Als sie etwa 5 Minuten   
  
gelaufen war, überkam sie ein seltsam taubes Gefühl, als hätte sie einen   
  
ihrer Sinne verloren. Sie schob es auf die Tatsache, dass es schon sehr spät   
  
war und sie Schlaf brauchte. Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach ihrem Arm   
  
und zerrte sie in eine enge Gasse. Dort wurde sie von dem zu der Hand   
  
gehörenden Wesen von hinten festgehalten und jemand wickelte ihr einen übel   
  
riechenden Stofffetzen um dem Kopf, der ihr die Sicht nahm. Ein Schrei entfloh   
  
ihren Lippen, woraufhin ihr der Mund zugehalten wurde. Jaina biss auf   
  
die Hand in ihrem Gesicht und hörte ein Männerstimme hinter sich fluchen.   
  
Sie wurde weiter gezerrt und hörte wie eine Tür zugeknallt wurde, was   
  
sie zu dem Schluss brachte, dass sie sich nun in einem Raum befand. Noch   
  
immer wurde sie gut festgehalten und konnte sich kaum rühren. Zu ihrem   
  
Entsetzen konnte sie auch die Macht nicht einsetzen um sich zu befreien.   
  
Sie versuchte ihr Lichtschwert zu erreichen, das ihr aber in diesem   
  
Moment vom Gürtel gerissen wurde. Doch damit war es noch nicht getan. Kurz   
  
darauf machte sich jemand an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen. Ihr Hemd wurde   
  
aufgerissen, ebenso ihre Hose. Von Beidem war sie trotz heftigem um sich   
  
Schlagens schnell befreit. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Ihre erste Vermutung   
  
war gewesen, dass es sich um eine Entführung handelte und sie gegen ein   
  
Lösegeld wieder freigelassen werden sollte. es wäre sicher ein leichtes für sie   
  
gewesen, sich zu befreien, doch jetzt entpuppte sich die gesamte Situation als   
  
völlig anders. Sie wurde auf einen kalten, harten Steinboden geworfen und   
  
einer der Männer zerriss ihre übrige Unterwäsche, während ihre Arme und Beine von   
  
mindestens zwei anderen Männers festgehalten wurden. Verzweifelt versuchte   
  
Jaina sich zu befreien, und sich gegen die Männer zu wehren. Grobe Hände   
  
machten sich an ihrem vorher unberührten Körper zu schaffen, griffen an ihre   
  
Brüste, und ließen schmerzhafte blaue Flecken darauf zurück. Tränen tränkten das   
  
Stofftuch vor ihren Augen, als eine der für sie unzähligen Hände die Stelle  
  
zwischen ihren Beinen berührte, die noch nie zuvor ein anderer Mensch berührt hatte.   
  
Sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und hoffte, dass die Männer endlich von ihr   
  
ablassen würden. Doch mit dieser Hoffnung war sie weit von der Realität   
  
entfernt. Immer noch blind, spürte sie etwas hartes an eben dieser Stelle   
  
und bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war einer der Männer   
  
komplett in sie eingedrungen.   
  
Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei und noch mehr Tränen bewirkten bei den Männern   
  
nur ein hämisches Lachen bewirkte. Sie schrie mit ganzer Kraft, obwohl sie sich   
  
sicher war, dass sie niemand hören würde. Immer wieder stiess der Mann   
  
brutal hart zu und stöhnte dabei widerlich, begleitet vom Lachen der   
  
Anderen. Ein letztes Mal noch und Jaina spürte wie er sich in ihr ergoss,   
  
was sie mit unerträglichem Ekel erfüllte. Als der nächste an der Reihe   
  
war, spürte sie schon kaum noch etwas und beim Dritten waren ihr die Tränen   
  
bereits versiegt. Als auch dieser zu seinem Höhepunkt kam und sie mit seinem   
  
Sperma besudelte verrutschte die Augenbinde ein Stück und Jaina konnte das   
  
Geschicht ihres Peinigers sehen. Das Gesicht, das sie in ihrem Leben nie   
  
wieder vergessen würde. Es gehörte einem ca. 25 Jahre alten Mann mit kurzem   
  
blonden Haar und blauen Augen. Neben seinem linken Auge zog sich eine   
  
Narbe von der Schläfe in einem Bogen bis fast zur Nase.   
  
Auf einmal ließen die Männer von ihr ab und verschwanden durch eine   
  
Tür, die Jaina nicht sehen konnte. Sie lag eine Weile einfach so da, ohne   
  
etwas zu fühlen, oder darüber Nachzudenken, was sie tun sollte. Dann   
  
überkam sie ein schrecklicher Anfall von Übelkeit. Sie lehnte sich zur   
  
Seite und übergab sich. Da sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen liegen   
  
wollte, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem   
  
ca. 12 Quadratmeter großen Raum, ohne Möbel. Auf dem Boden lagen ein paar   
  
Decken, sie vermutlich von Obdachlosen benutzt wurden. Neben den Decken   
  
fand sie ihre zerrissenen Kleider, neben einem Mittelgrossen Blutfleck.   
  
Sie zog sich Ihr Hemd und die Hose an, die nun nur noch knapp ihren Körper   
  
bedeckten. Jaina fühlte absolut nichts, außer Kälte und Ekel, doch ihr   
  
Verstand sagt ihr, dass sie in diesem Raum nicht bleiben konnte. Sie machte   
  
sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wobei ihre Hose sie bei jedem Schritt an den   
  
Schmerz und die Wunde Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen erinnerte, was dazu   
  
führte, dass sie sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben musste.   
  
Sie wusste nicht wie sie nach Hause gekommen war, oder wie lange es gedauert   
  
hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht, wann ihr Sinn für die Macht wieder   
  
zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Eltern schliefen bereits, als sie ihre Wohnung   
  
erreichte. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und liess sich auf das Bett fallen, wo sie   
  
in einen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.  
  
-Flashback Ende-  
  
Seit 4 Tagen verkroch sich Jaina nun in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte nichts   
  
gegessen oder getrunken und nur ihrer Mutter nach einigem Überreden und   
  
unter Tränen erzählt was vorgefallen war. Doch scheinbar war sie auf   
  
ihrem Weg nach Hause gesehen worden, denn schon am nächsten Abend hatten   
  
noch viele Tausend Andere ihr kleines Geheimnis geteilt.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ok, das wars bis jetzt! Ich hofef es ist in Ordung, denn dies war mein  
  
erster Versuch ein fanfic dieser Art zu schreiben. Ich brauche deshalb ganz  
  
dringend Kritik!! Ich werde auch nicht weiter auf deutsch posten, wenn ich  
  
keine reviews bekomme, denn dann gehe cih davon aus, dass es keiner liesst! 


End file.
